glee_the_new_generations_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neal Jackson
Neal Jackson '''is a recurring character in '''Glee: The New Generations Fanon. He is a criminal and former spy that worked for Dawson Agency. He is the leader of Rivers Gang. He faked his death, so he can become a criminal again. He is former spy partners of Julia Hawthorne. His mission is to get Julia back to him. Neal is portrayed by Matt Bomer and the child verison of Neal is played by Dylan Everett. Biography Early Life Neal never knew his family was and he grew up living as a criminal until he met Sam Volt, who brought him to Dawson Agency. He was trainned by Sam Volt After three months of trainning, he gets a partner and her name is Julia Hawthorne. He grew close to Julia and started having feelings for her. He knew he it would be hard not having feelings for her. Neal and Julia went on many missions including a couple missions that almost blew his cover, because he knew the guys they were after and that he is a former criminal turned spy. One of the mission almost costed his partner's life which he saved her life. Before his last mission, he secretly met up with the Rivers Gang and told them that he is going to fake his death and join their gang. They agreed upon this and Neal made the descion. He wanted to be a criminal again not be stuck doing missions every couple months. His "death" The last mission he went on with Julia was where they pose as a couple and inflrate the Rivers Gang. His feelings for Julia had deepen during the mission. He didn't want Julia to get hurt at all and tried to convince the Rivers Gang. He decided to fake his death a couple days before Julia's birthday. He didn't realize it was his partner's birthday coming up. He set up the fake fight before the fight. He was going to fight the leader because the leader thought his girlfriend is cheating on him. They start fighting and yelling. Julia and the other girls rush in before Neal gets shot by the leader of the group (like planned). What he didn't realize that the Dawson Agency was going to arrest the gang sometime soon. Which did happened. He didn't realize the agency was keeping it a secret from him. Neal and Julia said their goodbyes before Neal is rushed to the hospital. Neal confessed to Julia that he had feelings for herand she confessed that so did she. Neal knew the paramedics because he asigned them to make him look dead and they are part of the Rivers Gang, and then bring him back to the remaining Rivers Gang member who are left after all the arrests. Life back as a Criminal Neal becomes the new leader of the Rivers Gang. He believes that Julia still works for Dawson Agency. He gets a girlfriend named Melody Colter. Neal hasn't gotten over Julia at all because she was his first love. He decides that he wants to find Julia and bring her back with him to Spain. He thinks she is back in Paris, France because that's where he first met her. Personality Neal is charismatic, smart, very closed off from his friends, atheltic, clever, elagent, flexible, geniune, honest, loyal, very protective, social, and kind. He knows a lot of things of being a spy and being a criminal because he was once a spy and still is a criminal. Relationships Julia Hawthorne : See Julia and Neal- Jueal ]]Neal and Julia met when Neal first joins Dawson Agency after Sam Volt finds him while Neal was trying to pull off another crime. The duo became close and Neal was protective of her. Neal was there for her when she almost died during a mission. He stood by her side the whole time. They both didn't want to admit that they had feelings for one another. Neal was mad at himself for faking his death instead of staying the agency and being with Julia. Neal wants her back, but doesn't know where she is. He decides to start looking for her after living with Rivers Gang for a year. Gallery Before Neal fakes his death.jpg|Neal before he fakes his death Julia's last time seeing Neal.jpg|Neal's last goodbye to Julia Young Neal.jpg|Young Neal Trivia *Neal still has feelings for Julia. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Spy Category:Former Dawson Agency Agent Category:Rivers Gang Members Category:Criminals